Voltage-gated calcium channels have been implicated in regulation of membrane ion conductance, neurotransmitter release, and cellular excitability, and can generally be classified into low-voltage activated and high-voltage activated channels based on differences in structure and function. The N-type calcium channel in particular has been generally implicated in regulation of pain.
Inadequate pain management is a major public health problem. There is a continuing need for the development of new therapeutic agents to treat pain including calcium channel blocker therapeutics with improved safety, potency, and/or other desirable pharmacological properties relative to currently available therapeutic agents for the treatment of pain. This invention provides compounds (including salts thereof), compositions, and methods of treatment that generally address such a need.